


Жизнь начинается сейчас

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек долго отрицает сам факт того, что может быть влюблен в Стайлза, даже совсем немножко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь начинается сейчас

Дерек долго отрицает сам факт того, что может быть влюблен в Стайлза, даже совсем немножко. Потому что этого быть не может, совсем не может. Пока он сумел признать только то, что считает Стилински хорошим другом. И это уже прогресс лично для его маленького Царства ненависти к окружающим.

А потом в Стайлза вселяется злобный дух, питающийся всем самым плохим, что можно достать в этом мире. Как позже поясняет Дитон, дух выбрал того, кто больше всех подвержен страхам и абсолютно неуверен в себе. Здесь Дерек тоже видит свою вину. Потому что стоило ему немного раньше признаться в своих чувствах, он точно мог бы что-то изменить. Но не сложилось. И теперь его главной задачей является спасти Стайлза. Что делать дальше – он пока не думает. Ведь проблему проще отложить на потом, чем решить сразу каждый ее аспект.

Магия, не иначе, помогает им справиться с Ногицунэ и вернуть их привычного Стайлза. Только Стайлз уже не привычный, он какой-то чужой. Это чувствуется с одного взгляда на него. Шериф Стилински рад и такому исходу. Да и Дерек тоже рад. Стайлз жив – этого им достаточно.

О своей симпатии Дерек продолжает молчать. Ему это кажется логичным. Ведь совершенно незачем подвергать риску свои налаживающиеся с обществом отношения из-за призрачной надежды получить Стилински. 

А Стайлз адаптируется, как делал это всегда. Он возвращается на учебу спустя неделю после освобождения от духа, старается не унывать и делать вид, что все нормально, что это не он был тут зомбо-страдальцем. 

Он не видит больше кошмаров. С одной стороны, он уверен, что это все травки Дитона. С другой стороны, ему кажется, что тут замешаны оборотни, но никто не признается, сколько бы он их не пытал. 

Вместо кошмаров он видит прекрасные сны, где живы Эрика и Бойд, где они вместе с Айзеком таскают Стайлза на пикники. Все счастливы, улыбчивы, постоянно смеются. Стайлз хотел бы сказать, что это странно, что это кошмары. Но после таких снов он просыпается еще более живым, чем когда-либо мог надеяться. Поэтому он молчит об этой странности, глубоко вздыхает и дальше проживает дни, недели.

Потом он ближе знакомиться с Пэрришем, новым помощником отца. Стайлзу кажется немного странным, что взрослый парень обращает на него внимание, но с судьбой не спорят, так ему нравится думать. Спустя какое-то время Пэрриш зовет его на официальное свидание. Отец не против, хоть и не одобряет эту затею. А раз отец не возражает, Стайлз только за.

Первое же свидание оборачивается катастрофой, потому что Дерек. Стайлз серьезно задумывается над вопросом о том, что Пэрришу придется как-то объяснять то, что глаза Дерека светились как фонарики на гирлянде в зимнюю ночь. Тем не менее, офицер нормально воспринимает факт, что Стайлз немножко занят. 

Сам Стайлз понимает, отчего весь сыр-бор только в лофте, когда там не оказывается истекающего кровью члена стаи. И Стайлз бы удивился, но в памяти всплывает смеющееся лицо Эрики из сна, которая тонко намекала об отношении Дерека к Стайлзу фразой типа «Стилински, ты все-таки идиот похлеще Дерека, а ведь он тебя любит», а дальше запихнула ему в руки мороженое, которым Стайлз потом же и измазался. Отчасти вещий сон, с каждым случается.

Возможно, в изменениях в его душе виноват совсем не злобный дух.

Как теперь объяснить отцу, что встречается он совсем не с прилежным офицером полиции, а с Дереком? Впрочем, кажется, отец не зря шериф города, потому что сообщение «Мой сын теперь твоя королева? ;)», отправленное на телефон Дерека, отчетливо дало понять, что мистер Стилински знал обо всем уже давно.

На папу он обидится потом, а сейчас можно пошутить над милейшим Дереком. И нет, Стайлз никогда не признается, что вид Дерека, играющегося с недавно купленным щенком настолько умилителен, что он, кажется, совсем забыл, как необходимо злиться или обижаться на людей. 

И Дерек еще не подозревает, что Стайлз откажется забирать щенка к себе, а просто перевезет свои вещи в лофт. Кажется, ему придется выгнать Айзека из лофта еще раз, но сначала они дадут возможность Лейхи немного оправиться и получить новую, уже моральную, травму. Позже прибежит Скотт, начнет паниковать, смеяться, истерить и пытаться всех успокоить. Потом придет Кира, чтобы успокоить Скотта. За ней явится Лидия, которая расскажет о новой угрозе, нависшей над городом. Стайлз рассмеется, уткнувшись Дереку в ключицу, и попросит звонить остаткам стаи и охотникам.

Дерек закатит глаза, потому что Стайлз слишком любит неприятности. А он-то надеялся, что положительно повлияет на его тягу к приключениям…


End file.
